Roulette
by Zhang96
Summary: Una serie de decisiones, que marcarían el destino de ambos. Una ruleta, donde se enfrentaron la razón y sus deseos egoístas… ¿Qué parte ganaría?


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Este one-shot participó en el concurso del grupo: SasuSaku eternal love. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-ROULETTE-<strong>

_"La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma"—Goethe_

_._

_._

_._

El dolor que consumía su alma lentamente, su corazón absorbido por la oscuridad que más allá de matarlo, lo hacía caer en la razón. Ver el mundo de manera desnuda, lo levantaba.

Todo lo que fue, se había perdido poco a poco, las anécdotas e historias vividas, huyeron con el viento al encontrarse con su yo actual. Un niño que se había visto obligado a sufrir la crueldad de la sociedad sin protección alguna, sobrevivió en contra de los deseos ajenos de destrucción y muerte total de _los Uchiha_.

Palabras vacías de su sensei que sólo alimentaban sus deseos de venganza y el dolor que le recordaba aún era humano. La risa sarcástica y tenebrosa, que escapaba de sus labios hacía que el mundo lo conociera nuevamente; pero era un simple reflejo de sus recuerdos, llenos de promesas rotas que aún esperaban, siguieran en curso. Sin embargo, era imposible y la culpa recaía en él, sólo en él. Empujado por las mentiras que habían gobernado su infancia.

Víctima del egoísmo y la envidia que lo privaron de toda posibilidad en referencia a una vida feliz y tranquila. Alejando la amistad y el amor, los cuales al final no desistieron en la lucha. Seguían como una vena latente dentro de su sistema, corriendo por toda su anatomía esperando surtir algún efecto.

Y la vio nuevamente, tan diferente pero a su vez, tan similar a la Sakura de aquella noche. Palabras que cobran vida nuevamente ante él, sin embargo, no quería aceptarlas aún. No podía hacerlo. Sus destinos estaban demasiado distantes para poder alcanzarse. Y su vida no se encontraba entrenada para acoger a alguien en esos momentos, o tal vez nunca. Debía dejarla ir, pero tampoco lo deseaba.

_Tan contradictorios se presentaban sus deseos y la razón. _

Los demonios internos, que asechaban a cada minuto sus pensamientos. Recordándole quién era y cuál era su deber. Un vengador que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver la luz y la tranquilidad. Mientras veía alejarse a su única posibilidad, se sumergía en su aceptación llena de soledad, arrojando lo que anhelaba como un niño en su vida, parecía que se entregaba a otro hombre que no sería él, pero lo deseaba.

Aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría. Ansiaba ver sus cabellos rosa meciéndose con el viento, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con anhelo y una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, que al parecer, sólo era una imagen de sus sueños. Ya que seguramente al conocerle realmente, se asustaría. Unas manos llenas de sangre, como su pasado; acompañado por muertes y tragedias provocadas para alcanzar su objetivo. Dos mundos completamente diferentes, que forzaría a colisionar por sus deseos egoístas, tomándole la palabra a su compañera, la acepto en el equipo. Sin poder evitar pensar, que alguien había perdido su camino…

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba los planes escabrosos e ideas descabelladas, iban tomando vida poco a poco. El reclutamiento de ninjas en contra de Konoha, podría considerarlo una de las tareas más simples. Los rostros llenos de sorpresa al ver la alumna de la Quinta Hogake, no se hicieron esperar aquel día donde se marcaría la caída del que fue su hogar. Sin embargo, su voz suave pero autoritaria resonó a su costado. Observándola algo impresionado, se cuestionó ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de aquella chica? Al igual que en esos momentos, cuando la invasión comenzó.

El enorme grupo a sus espaldas, se comenzaba a desintegrar a cada paso, encaminados en direcciones diferentes. Durante el largo trayecto acompañado de la Haruno, analizó cada una de sus expresiones al percibir como las personas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de salvar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos, agachando un poco su cabeza, provocando que sus mechones de cabello rosa, ocultaran sus ojos sirvieron como de catalizador para reconocer la verdad, que hace mucho ella estaba negando; al igual que él.

_Ella_ había traicionado a su aldea, para seguir una felicidad inexistente desde el inicio de la historia. Un cuento que había creado para escapar de la verdad. Reflejando un poco de debilidad la misma Sakura de siempre, aunque no duro mucho, el aire que rodeaba a su compañera había cambiado de un momento para otro. Levantando la cabeza decidida, lanzándose a la pelea. Todo o nada. Sacando su arma, un simple Kunai, para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con los ninjas que se aproximaban a ellos dispuestos a matar.

_Ahí iniciaba, una de las batallas más largas de su vida._

Mientras la sangre y el sudor, cubrían sus cuerpos. Los últimos deseos de sus víctimas, se esfumaban con el corte seco; la vio huir del lugar. A lo mejor, azotada por la culpabilidad que carcomía sus entrañas, la siguió encontrándose con un escenario totalmente diferente al planeado. Lo que _él _no había sido capaz de hacer en años. Ella, la famosa _flor de Konoha. _Lo logró en unos minutos, atribuyendo su nombre a la famosa leyendo del árbol de cerezos.

Frente a ella, después de un grito desgarrador y lágrimas derramadas. Observó el Kunai en lo alto, cubierto de la espesa sangre roja. Manchando la blanca y pura nieve, de un tono carmesí para dejar caer el cuerpo, provocando que la melena rubia y larga, se esparciera por todo el suelo. Viéndola sonreír, darse cuenta de que _Ino Yamanaka_ su mejor amiga, había muerto por sus manos. Dándose cuenta, que _esa mujer, no era Sakura_. No lo aceptaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que se volviera como _él._

Decidido y a favor de la razón, camino a paso lento pero seguro, hasta ella. Acomodándose a sus espaldas, rodeo la delgada cintura con su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo el olor de su cuerpo entrar por las fosas nasales. _Dulce_ pensó, rozando su mano libre con el arma, la piel de ella.

— _¿Qué haces Sasuk-ke...?_—la escuchó preguntar anonadada, por sus acciones. Sin embargo, no la dejo terminar. Mientras las palabras morían en sus labios rosa, clavó algo rígido y frío en su vientre, soltándola de su abrazo. La dejó, caer de rodillas mientras sus ojos verdes le miraban estupefactos— _¿Por qué…?_—alcanzó a murmurar, algo perdida en el dolor. _Lo sabía; _pero no podía permitir que se volviera como él. Y Si la única manera de hacerla reaccionar, era arrebatando su vida, lo haría.

_Nunca debió haber aceptado, la tentación que ella provocaba _

Pensó, mirándola tratando de salvarle. No dejaría que ambos sucumbieran a los bajos deseos y recibieran una metamorfosis, por órdenes de sus demonios. Sus últimas palabras dirigidas a _ella_ y lo demás, se convertiría en un secreto que él mismo, trataría de olvidar.

—Ya no, me eres de utilidad—se acercó a pasos lentos, interponiéndose ante el contacto que buscaba Sakura con su amiga rubia.

_Sería la única salvación, para ambos. _

El último golpe de gracia y todo terminaría, arrastrando a los dos a una oscuridad infinita, _él pagaría su condena, de manera terrenal._ Sólo él, sería dueño de sus suspiros entrecortados que anunciaban la muerte inminente. Levantando su brazo, empuño la _katana_ con un pequeño Chidori.

—Sasuke—oyó, el pequeño murmullo de su nombre, lejano y dolido—. ¿Qué has hecho?—se cortó la voz, por la agonía de la imagen. Encontrando vestimentas de color anaranjado en su visión, reconoció el emisor de la pregunta.

—Quítate, Naruto—murmuró tranquilo, observando con suma avidez los movimientos del nuevo intruso. Pero no se movió, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Además de no mencionar palabra, sólo los leves gemidos de angustia y confusión que los despertaron de sus ensoñaciones y la batalla de miradas.

—Si muere, te matare yo a ti. No importa, que seas mi mejor amigo.

Escuchó las promesas llena de enojo por parte de Naruto, matarle si sucedía algo con Sakura, jurar hacerlo sin importar los lazos de amistad que aún seguían entre ambos, aunque pendiera de un hilo. Verlo marcharse entre los heridos y el fuego, reflexionando de su próximo movimiento. Analizando su campo de visión, frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que era hora de marcharse…_por el momento_.

No obstante, volvió pasado unos días, encapuchado. No quería que nadie le reconociera, en primer lugar. Sus motivos aún permanecían confusos en su mente, las razones que lo llevaron a volver a Konoha después de ese encuentro. Su presa, aún seguía viva. Encaminándose hasta el hospital central, busco con paciencia la habitación de su víctima.

Parado sobre la fachada, la encontró en el tercer piso del lugar. Sentada en la cama de hospital, las manos sobre el regazo y la cabeza baja, escuchando las noticias de Naruto, las cuales no parecían ser muy alentadoras por la expresión de su rostro. Agudizando un poco sus oídos, conoció la razón.

—Perdóname _Sakura-chan_, no fui capaz de protegerte, no pude traer a _Sasuke-teme_ y bueno, ahora el concejo—suspiró, moviendo la cabeza con pena—La vieja Tsunade, en verdad parece fuera de sí, tampoco logro hacer nada…

—No te preocupes, Naruto—interrumpió, sonriendo—.Soy consciente del destino que me espera, lo sabía muy bien al momento de traicionar la aldea.

—Pero….

Negó con la cabeza mientras lo interrumpía—Enserio Naruto, estaré bien—aseguró. Sin darse cuenta, que había condenado a dos hombres. Pero él no lo permitiría, conocía las reglas de esa demacrada aldea y no le arrebatarían ese honor.

_Sólo él, sería su verdugo…_

—Te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan—la abrazó, mientras la Haruno, correspondía.

—Yo también Naruto, Yo también.

_Sólo él, sería dueño de esas palabras que alguna vez, deseo creer…_

Dándose cuenta de que su vida había sido totalmente arrebatada por ese lugar, desapareció al igual que llegó. Prometiéndose que el mismo día que _ella_ fuera condenada, se presentaría como fiel verdugo a su cita, proclamando sus últimos suspiros, palabras y lágrimas…tomaría por derecho, lo escaso que quedaba.

Transcurrieron, cinco semanas desde el ataque, tomando días completos de trabajo sin descanso para la reconstrucción. Y minutos, para un juicio; la decisión que se tomaría frente al destino de una mujer que nunca, dejo de creer en el amor.

_Una mujer aún incrédula, de lo que se podía llegar a hacer por él…_

Miradas llenas de rencor, odio e ira. Sentimientos encontrados, que pocos reconocían en sí mismos. Fechorías cometidas y divulgas, siendo motivo de vergüenza ajena. Amargura y tristezas de aquellos, que aún no soportaban la idea de que _ella_, hubiera cometido tales actos.

_Asesinatos, robos y traición._

La culpa inminente, que caí sobre sus hombros. Hundiéndola. Sin embargo, lo aceptaría con la poca dignidad que quedaba, expresando la aceptación por sus propios labios. Para cerrar el ciclo, esperando pacientemente; la ejecución de su condena…

_Una condena que nunca llego, gracias a la gran explosión. Un nuevo ataque, había comenzado._

Sin necesidad de ser un vidente, conocía al responsable. Él nunca; dejaba las cosas inconclusas, él nunca; olvidaría su venganza. Y como si de una predicción se tratase, ahí estaba, erguido imponentemente delante de ella.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó, atrayendo su atención. Olvidando que ella, era la presa inicial. Tratando de intercambiar papales, donde la victima desea ser victimario, esperando ver caer aquel que lo deseaba muerto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, es diferente por un solo motivo. El mismo que él pensó para ella, pero no lo sabía…

_Dos corazones. Que no permitirían a la oscuridad, arrasar con todo…_

A lo mejor, muchos calificaran como locura a lo que estaba a punto de tomar lugar. Pese a que se podría considerar como una razón camuflada. Listos para la pelea, en bandos contrarios con ideas similares para la justificación del ataque. Ojos teñidos de un color sangre, y aspas negras que giraban con rapidez, esquivando ataques como si de un juego de niños se tratara…Dos corazones que latían inconformes por la decisión, demonios suscriptos que anhelaban tomar el control y hacer sus deseos, conciencias que insistían en seguir huyendo y evitando. En lugar de actuar, como deben.

— ¿En verdad piensas, que vas a matarme con esos ataque, Sakura?—apretó, sus manos conteniendo la ira—.Sigues siendo una débil, cobarde, además de eso me sigues amando o ¿Me equivoco?—preguntó confundido y desorientado. Palabras que habían salido por inercia, sin desear conocer la respuesta. Lanzando kunais, abriendo viejas heridas por el brusco movimiento. Provocando nuevas, por el nulo desplazamiento logrado.

—Te equivocas—lo miró detenidamente, con los ojos vidriosos— ¡Te equivocas en todo! Ya no soy la niña chiquita que te persigue por todas partes, puede que hubiera sido una ingenua. Pero hoy, enmendare mi error—susurró segura, dejando su concentración a un lado. Cayendo al suelo. Mientras otro hombre enmascarado, aparecía en el lugar dispuesto a atacar.

Moviéndose con agilidad, para quedar a sus espaldas. Enfrento al nuevo intruso, que creía tenía voz y voto en ese enfrentamiento; olvidando por el momento la mirada llena de preguntas y recuerdos intactos, de situaciones similares.

_Donde la protegía, sin importar qué…_

— ¿Quién demonios, te crees?—exclamó lleno de cólera.

_No aceptaba intervenciones, detestaba las intromisiones a asuntos ajenos y además, repudiaba que alguien deseará a su presa. _

— ¿Por qué no la mataste, como a todos?

—No sé, de que hablas.

—Siempre tomas la vida de quien se te atraviesa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿A qué juegas Sasuke? no tenemos tiempo para eso—dijo con desprecio.

—Son mis presas. Terminó con ellas, como quiera Madara.

—No me hagas reír mocoso, sé muy bien, que sientes algo por esa mujer—afirmó, mirando a la chica.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices?!— gritó con rabia. Negando lo que para muchos, ya no era un misterio.

—Tus sentimientos de hacen débil. Si mato a esta chica, se terminara todo y volverás a hacer como siempre.

Terminó, caminando hasta Sakura, rozando el blanquecino cuello, con una katana. Cerrando sus ojos verdes, esperó que aquel legendario Uchiha, acabara con su vida. Aceptando que no podía moverse, tomaría lo último que quedaba y no suplicaría. Más el último golpe, nunca llego.

—Es mi presa yo termino con ella—fue lo último que mencionó Sasuke, antes de acercase al primer Uchiha, con una velocidad impresionante.

—Mocoso estúpido—murmuró esquivando cada ataque por parte de Sasuke. Mientras Sakura, observaba cada uno de sus ataques; Justus de fuego, el Chidori. Tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo Madara simplemente, los esquivaba como si fuera lo más lento de este mundo.

Contraatacando, con una fuerte patada, seguido de un ataque de viento, lanzándolo a unos metros de su posición, cayendo como peso muerto sobre unos escombros.

—Esto acabo para ti, Sasuke—se aceró con una katana hasta su cuerpo, levantando al joven Uchiha y pegarlo contra la pared, para dar final a su vida. Direccionando el arma—. Eres una desgracia para el Clan, será lo mejor que el nombre se convierta en una de las tantas leyendas—murmuró antes de mandar el ataque.

—No…

Se escuchó una leve negación contra el viento. Acompañado por un gran silencio en todo el lugar. Dejando pasar unos segundos, antes de ensanchar sus ojos, por la impresión al sentir algo atravesar sus carnes.

_Dos corazones que aún, se sentían distantes. A pesar de percibir el calor del otro, que paulatinamente, se iba disipando con el frió del invierno._

—Sakura ¿Qué…?

_Palabras que serían, siempre insuficientes…_

—No pude salvarte—cerró los ojos, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su anatomía, siendo consciente de que era la última oportunidad—Más allá de las promesas, moriremos por deseos egoístas—abrió de nuevo sus orbes verdes, mirándolo directamente sintiendo como hundían más y más aquel frio metal—.Quería llevarte a la luz—tosió, formando una expresión de dolor—Tal vez era la única diferencia, entre esas acciones y las mías…

— ¿Por qué?—cayeron en la fría y blanca nieve, tiñéndola de rojo.

—Te amo Sasuke—sonrió amargamente, tratando de negar lo innegable—Perdono y quiero, por decisión propia—Bajó los parpados lentamente—Aceptó mis errores, y la muerte para olvidar el _dolor…_

Las últimas palabras para él, las últimas sonrisas, del que sería dueño. Un deseo egoísta cumplido. Ahora era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de irse. Pero dedicaría lo que restaba de su aliento, a la mujer, que provoco una lucha entra la razón y sus demonios. Teniendo como último anhelo, haber cumplido otras promesas nunca antes dichas, promesas que ya se habían perdido antes de ser conocidas.

—Molesta—susurró, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado, y sólo quería dormir. Sintiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre el rostro, demacrado—.Gracias—expresó nuevamente, antes de ver como todo se volvía oscuro. Perdiendo el sentido, dejándose ir.

_Acabando con todo el dolor, olvidando el mundo, conservando sólo sus recuerdos…_

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense. _


End file.
